Melodía para una Confesión
by Mery'Brisingr
Summary: Mi primer One-Shot de Marmalade Boy. Suzu busca a Kei con intenciones de confesarle lo que siente, pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a ser correspondida. Suzu X Kei. ¡Disfrútenlo!


¡Ahí va mi primer fic de Marmalade Boy! A disfrutar…

-.-

El cartel que lucía las letras de neón, le indicó que había llegado a su destino, pero ¿se atrevería a entrar?

Era ya casi la hora de cerrar, así que no podía perder esa oportunidad. Recorrió la distancia hasta la puerta y penetró en el pub.

- Buenas noches – dijo el camarero que estaba en la barra – Bienvenida al Lizard señorita.

- Hola – respondió ella, algo tímida, con sus ojos fijos en aquel joven pianista. La música que inundaba el ambiente se filtraba en sus sentidos, estremeciéndola.

El local estaba casi vacío y las pocas personas que lo llenaban disfrutaban del talento de Kei Tsuchiya.

Suzu se sentó en una de las mesas más retiradas, pues no quería llamar mucho la atención.

La mente de la pequeña modelo absorbió cada nota, cada gesto y cada mirada de Kei.

Estaba sumergida en un estado de ensoñación que le obnubilaba los sentidos, producido por la melodía del lugar; que no se dio cuenta ni de que la música había cesado; ni de que la gente se había ido.

Miró al escenario donde reposaba el piano. Vacío.

- _"¿A dónde habrá ido?" _– se preguntó.

- Perdone señorita, - el sonido de la voz del camarero la trajo de nuevo a la realidad – pero es que vamos a cerrar.

-¡Oh! Disculpe – dijo levantándose apresuradamente y saliendo del, ahora, silencioso local. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giró hacia el camarero - ¿Podría decirme dónde está su pianista?

- No lo sé – confesó – Salió hace un rato.

Suzu, algo abatida, le dio las gracias y salió.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia ese llamativo cartel de la entrada y suspiró quedamente.

Iba a emprender de nuevo su camino, pensando que había sido una tontería venir; cuando una voz conocida la hizo voltear.

- ¿Me estabas buscando? – dijo Kei con su voz tan suave, apoyado en la pared.

- Sólo quería felicitarte – mintió ella, buscando una excusa para entablar conversación y no irse – Tu actuación fue magnífica – sonrió.

- Gracias. ¿Qué hacías por aquí? – preguntó iniciando una marcha hacia ninguna parte.

- Salía de una entrevista cuando me encontré aquí y decidí entrar.

- Y… - susurró él, no muy seguro de lo que venía después – antes de pasar por aquí ¿te dirigías a alguna parte?

- A mi casa – contestó Suzu, temiendo lo que venía a continuación.

- ¿Me dejas acompañarte? Estos barrios son muy peligrosos para una señorita como tú. Y más a estas horas de la noche.

- Muchas gracias Kei – respondió ella sinceramente.

- No tienes por qué dármelas. Lo hago encantado.

De camino a casa de los Sakuma se encontraron en un parque y decidieron quedarse allí.

Suzu se montó en un columpio, mientras que Kei la observaba divertido, apoyado en uno de los palos que sujetaban los columpios.

De repente, el muchacho arrancó una flor del suelo y la colocó en el pelo de su acompañante. Ella se sonrojó al sentir las manos cálidas de Kei recorrer las facciones de su cara.

- Kei – susurró, levantándose del columpio.

- ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no nos hubieran rechazado? – Suzu se limitó a encogerse de hombros – Déjame demostraste lo que NO hubiera podido pasar – lentamente colocó las manos en la pequeña cintura de Suzu. Ella dio un respingo al sentirlas. Sus cuerpos casi no dejaban pasar el aire. Los agitados latidos del corazón de la chica resonaban en sus sienes y acrecentaban a medida que los candentes labios de Kei se fundían con los suyos.

Muy sorprendida por aquel dulce contacto, imitó los movimientos de la boca del chico, correspondiéndole con fervor.

Tardaron un mundo en separase, para poder mirar sus ojos.

- Kei… - nada más salía de su boca, que todavía saboreaba los labios del pianista.

- No hace falta que digas nada, pues con este beso me has revelado más cosas que si en verdad me hubieras confesado tus verdaderos sentimientos – Kei suspiró, recogiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de la chica – En fin Suzu… Te quiero y me gustaría saber si puedo ser correspondido. – Suzu se empinó hasta poder rodear el cuello de Kei con sus brazos. Sus labios se volvieron a rozar, iniciando un tierno beso.

- "_No puede haber mejor respuesta"_ – pensó él, mientras la abrazaba con aprehensión.


End file.
